A Very Merry Jackunzel Week!
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: A week worth of Jackunzel one-shots(also featuring some Mericcup, but the main focus is Jackunzel!) Enjoy some much-needed Jack and Rapunzel
1. Christmas Songs

_**A week worth of Jackunzel one-shots(also featuring some Mericcup, but the main focus is Jackunzel!) Enjoy some much-needed Jack and Rapunzel~**_

_**I was scrolling through the Jackunzel tag on tumblr and found that Jackunzel week is December 15-21 and I decided, since they are my OTP and all, that I'm going take part :) **_

_**And now, to start the seven days of one-shots! **_

_**Day One:  
**__**Christmas Songs**_

Rapunzel pouted and grabbed on to Jack's arm "Come on, Jack! It won't be any fun if you don't come, too! Merida even managed to get Hiccup to come along."

Jack shook his head and moved his arm away from him "I already told you, Punz. I don't sing. Especially not for old people" he said getting up to walk towards the kitchen.

"You mean the elderly? " she asked and stood up to follow him "Please, Jack! Just this once, it'll mean a lot to me!"Jack sighed and turned to face her, leaning on the counter "You don't even really have to sing, just at least tag along with us. It's Christmas and I don't want to leave you home alone while Merida, Hiccup and I are out. We're supposed to be together on Christmas, I mean.. That's what couples do, right?"

Jack reached out and put his hands on her arms "Will you quit asking me if I agree to go?" she nodded, a smile starting to form on her face. He looked into her eyes and sighed again. It took a lot out of him to tell her no, those eyes are what always got him "Okay, then I'll go with you guys."

Rapunzel pulled him to her into a hug "Good! Because I would have felt horrible about leaving you alone on Christmas!"

"I wouldn't want to spend Christmas away from you."

Rapunzel smiled and pulled away from him before giving him a quick kiss and walking out of the room "I'm going to call Merida!"

Jack shook his head, a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for him. _Singing for the elderly? _Rapunzel is too good to people.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel was _never _awake before he was. He got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair and yawned. He heard Rapunzel talking in the kitchen but something sounded... Off about her voice.

He walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the door frame listening to her talk to Merida. "I can't believe this happened... I was so excited for this"

Jack raised an eyebrow realizing that her voice was hoarse. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him, a sad look on her face. He brought a hand up to her forehead and then whispered for her to open her mouth so that Merida couldn't hear him. She did so and Jack looked at her throat. He smirked and grabbed her face "You poor thing, you're sick!"

Rapunzel frowned and said a goodbye to Merida before setting her phone down and crossing her arms "I don't want to be sick! How did I get sick?"

Jack shrugged and leaned against the counter "I don't know, Punzie. But do you know what this means? You can't go sing. You have to stay in bed _all _day!"

"It's Christmas! I can't stay in bed all day"

Jack walked across the kitchen and got down a mug from the counter before putting a kettle on the stove to make her some tea. "Go lay on the couch. I'll take care of you"

Rapunzel nodded and kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen and to the couch. She sat down and sighed. This was going to suck. Doing nothing but laying down all day. She couldn't even sing! She turned the TV on and put it on one of the music stations. The Christmas music station.

Christmas happened to be her favorite time of the year, and being sick on Christmas day really upset her. She looked over the Christmas tree they had set up, but chose not to put any presents under. They were supposed to be going to his family's house to open presents, but she guessed that was out of the question now.

A few minutes later Jack came walking in and glared at her "Why aren't you laying down?" he set the mug on the table and sat on the couch making her lay down and put her head in his lap.

"I don't want to stay like this all day"

"You won't... You'll move eventually." he said reaching to the other side of the couch and pulling the blanket around her. Jack ran his hand through her hair before he started rubbing her back "Will you just go to sleep? You'll feel better, I promise."

"Will you sing me Christmas songs?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head "I don't think so, Punzie. I don't sing, you know that."

She turned and looked up at him and pouted "But Jack... I'm sick, and you said you were going to take care of me, and to take care of me you have to-"

"Okay, Rapunzel, I get it" he said with a smile "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better."


	2. Playing In Snow

_**Day Two:  
Playing In The Snow**_

Jack threw a scarf at Rapunzel before walking over to her and helping her zip up her jacket "I don't want you to catch a cold"

Rapunzel giggled and pushed Jack's hands away "I think I'm good, Jack. I only have three jackets on and I'm warm. I think you're just trying to kill me with heat"

"Seriously Punz, its freezing out there." he said with a chuckle "If we're going to play in the snow, I'm making sure you're warm before you go out there."

She reached up and tugged on his hoodie "And you don't have to be warm? You're wearing a hoodie that looks like it won't do much to keep you warm."

Jack rolled his eyes and put his hands on her face "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that the cold just doesn't affect me." he kissed her before pulling away and grabbing the scarf to wrap around her neck "Now you can go outside with me!"

Rapunzel grabbed his arm as he led them outside into the snow. Waiting out there for them were their two best friends, Merida and Hiccup.

"It's about time!" Merida said, uncrossing her arms "Is she bundled up enough?" she asked, pointing towards Rapunzel.

"Jack wanted me to stay warm. He refused to let me out of the house unless I was super warm"

Hiccup laughed and shrugged "At least he doesn't want you to get sick"

Merida was opening her mouth to say something but stopped when a snowball hit her in the face. Rapunzel and Hiccup started laughing and Merida's eyes had anger in them. She looked past Rapunzel and over at Jack who had another snowball ready to throw "You're really asking for it, Frost" she started making her way towards him but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Don't kill him, Mer."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement as Jack walked over to be next to her "Don't you know how to have some fun, curly?"

Merida snatched her arm away from Hiccup and made herself a snowball before throwing it towards Jack, missing because she didn't choose to try to aim. Instead, hitting Rapunzel.

"Hey! I wasn't part of this!" she said wiping the snow off her jacket.

Jack was laughing, one hand on his stomach, the other on his knees, trying to keep himself standing "I can't believe you missed me! And you're on the archery team?"

"Jack!" Rapunzel and Hiccup both yelled.

Jack couldn't stop laughing which gave Rapunzel the opportunity to throw a snowball at _his _face "That's what you get for being a jerk"

Jack stood up straight and glared at her "You're supposed to be on _my _side, Punz!"

"You can't just insult my best friend and then expect me not to do something about it." she said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him.

Jack smirked and Hiccup and Merida looked at each other before backing up. He walked towards Rapunzel who had started backing up "Jack... What are you doing?"

He reached towards her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed before she started laughing "Jack!" he looked around for a good pile of snow before smiling and walking towards it. Rapunzel tried looking at wherever he was taking her but wasn't able to turn her body in that way "Jack! Jack, put me down!"

Jack chuckled and shrugged "Fine." he dropped her into the pile of snow before giving her a smile.

Rapunzel glared up at him. She looked around for and pointed behind Jack "Look, Merida is about to throw some snowballs at you!" Jack quickly turned around and Rapunzel sat up, grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. "This is what you get, Jackson."

Jack laughed and sat up, looking down at Rapunzel "You're getting good, Punzie." he leaned down over her, his lips just inches from hers, a smile on his face. Rapunzel put one of her hands on the back of his neck and tried to pull him down to her. He shook his head and pulled away a little "You're not that good yet though."

She groaned and sat up, closing the distance between them and putting her lips to his. She pulled away and smiled, falling back into the snow "Have I ever told you how much I love snow?"


	3. Ugly Sweaters and Hot Cocoa

_**Day Three:  
Ugly Sweaters and Hot Cocoa **_

"Jackson!" Rapunzel called out, walking through the front door to his house "I have something for you!"

Jack came walking out of the living room and looked at what she was holding and then at the sweater she was wearing and made a face "What is..." he motioned towards her sweater "That?"

Rapunzel smiled and looked down at her own sweater. It was red with beads around the collar, and a snowflake below it. There was also a white Christmas tree with beads on the inside and two white reindeer jumping at the tree from either side, some presents under the tree, and then another snowflake. "It's my ugly sweater."

"Obviously" he chuckled and then pointed at the box with a smile "Is that for me?" she nodded and held it for him to take. He opened the box and then looked from Rapunzel to him "Are you kidding me, Punz?"

"Put it on!"

Jack shook his head "I don't think so. There is absolutely nothing you could do to get me to wear this" Rapunzel grinned and grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling him down to her so her lips were by his ear, whispering something to him. Jack smirked "You got me. Okay, I'll wear it." he turned and walked back towards the living room, Rapunzel following him. He took off the jacket he was wearing before taking his shirt off and then slipping into the sweater. He held his arms out and smiled at Rapunzel "Happy?"

Rapunzel giggled and nodded, stepping closer to him "Very!" she tugged at the bottom of his sweater "You look so cute"

"I don't want to hear it, Punz." he said with a sigh and looked down at the sweater he was wearing. It was red, just like Rapunzel's. It had reindeer and Christmas tree's going across the top and bottom of it, and a snowflake on the sleeve. In the middle of the sweater was "_Ho Ho Ho" _and hanging off the bottom of the sweater were beads."I can't believe I'm wearing this"

"But it's for me, so it should be okay."

Jack shrugged and leaned against the back of the couch "Anything for you" he said with a laugh.

"Where's your mom and Emma?" Rapunzel asked, looking around.

She had just realized that she hadn't been attacked by Emma yet. Jack walked towards the kitchen, Rapunzel following "They went to do some Christmas shopping before things run out. Want something to eat or drink?"

"Do you have any hot cocoa?" she asked with a smile.

Jack chuckled and nodded walking across the kitchen to the pantry "So, will you explain the ugly sweaters now?" he asked, getting the hot cocoa down to start making it for them.

"Well," she started as she sat at the kitchen table "it _is _our first Christmas together, and I wanted you to remember it and I figured if we were wearing ugly sweaters you would forever remember it."

Jack smirked and looked over his shoulder at her "Oh, I'll remember it alright." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and blushed. Jack stopped making the hot cocoa for a second, turning to walk over to her, quickly giving her a kiss before turning back around "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Yes!" she said with a smile "That would be fun"

Jack walked over to the table and sat a mug down in front of her "It will be." he looked down at the sweater and groaned "How long do I have to wear this?"

"Until tonight."

Jack motioned for Rapunzel to follow him back into the living room where he had a fire going. He sat down in front of it, setting his mug next to him. Rapunzel stood in front of him before he pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled before setting her mug next to his and leaned her head back "I could get use to this" she mumbled.

He kissed her cheek "Me too" he was running one of his hands up and down her arm.

She adjusted herself so she could easily reach his face. She brought one of her hands up to his face before leaning up and putting her lips against his. She felt him smile against her lips and she started moving again so she was now straddling him, accidentally knocking over one of the mugs of hot cocoa.

She turned to look at it and he put a hand to her face turning it back so she was facing him again "Don't worry about it, Punz." she was about to go back to kissing him when they heard the front door open.

Rapunzel quickly got off him and sat on the other side of him and pulling her hair off to the side to make herself look somewhat more decent. Jack reached to the coffee table for the towel he had sitting on it and started cleaning up the spilled hot cocoa. "Jack?"

"In here, mom"

His mom came walking into the room and looked over at them "Oh, Rapunzel! I didn't realize you were coming over today"

"It was a last-minute decision." she said with a smile.

"What are you two up to?" his mom asked, setting some bags down by the door.

"Drinking and cleaning up some hot cocoa." Jack said with a smile before looking over at his mom.


	4. Stockings and Christmas Trees

_**Day Four:  
Stockings and Christmas Tree**_

My first _real _Christmas!

I couldn't be anymore excited about this! Jack and I had just bought an apartment together, and I told him how I had never had a real Christmas before. He promised to make it the best Christmas, one that I would remember forever!

He told me that he has a surprise for me. That I needed to bundle myself up so I'd be warm and then told me to get in the car. I was staring out the window, at all the houses that were decorated for Christmas. They were all so beautiful. I sighed and Jack reached over, taking my hand "What's wrong, Punzie?"

I looked over at him and then down at our hands "I wish I could be able to decorate a house for Christmas. Mother never _let _me decorate, or have a tree, or presents..." I trailed off and looked back out the window.

Jack knew all about my mother, Gothel, and how badly I was treated. Jack always promised me, from the day he found out, that he was going to protect me. He refused to let anything happen to me. "You're getting to decorate at least the inside of a house, you're getting presents, and I promise we'll get you a tree. Like I said, this will be the Christmas that you're going to remember forever."

I started messing with his fingers that were now laying on my lap. "Where are we going?"

I looked over at his face and he was smiling, his eyes still glued to the road "You'll see. It's part of the whole making this Christmas special."

I groaned. As excited as I was for this special Christmas he was planning, I wish he would just tell me things. What if I didn't like it? I let out a small laugh, Jack knew what I liked. He wouldn't take me somewhere unless he knew that I was going to like it.

Jack gave my hand a squeeze when he turned a corner and I looked at what he was now pointing at. Jack was watching me out of the corner of his eyes and smiled when I squealed and was practically against the windshield. He was taking me to get a tree!

He parked the car and I wasted no time in getting out. "Punzie, wait up!" he called to me and I looked over my shoulder pouting.

"Jack! Hurry up!" I turned around and crossed my arms as Jack slowed down on purpose. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm "Jack, I am too excited to be mad at you right now! _Please _hurry up!"

I tried pulling him and he just pulled his arm away and put it around my shoulder before he leaned down and kissed my cheek "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you. Choose whatever tree you want, Punzie. I have to go get another surprise for you"

He went to walk away so I grabbed his arm again "You're leaving me?"

He nodded and pointed towards the store that was right near where I'd be looking for trees "I'll be there. When you find the tree you want, call me and I'll come right back to you and we'll get it. I promise."

"You don't want to look with me?"

"I do, but I think your other surprise is more important." he kissed me and then made his way to the store "Remember to call me!" he called over his shoulder.

How does someone pick out a Christmas tree? How do they know it's the right tree for them? Or for that matter, the right height for your house. I shook my head as I walked around the trees. I was running my hand through the the needles when someone's voice stopped me "Can I help you with something?"

I jumped, startled by the voice of the person talking to me. I turned around to see who it was. He was tall, brown hair and goatee, and matching brown eyes. "The name's Eugene. I work here to pretty much help people with their trees, and you looked pretty confused"

I nodded slowly. I've never really talked to anyone besides Jack, Merida and Hiccup.. I never really wanted to get to know anyone else. I looked up at Eugene "I've never really... Had a Christmas tree before so my boyfriend brought me here as a surprise"

Eugene raised an eyebrow "Where is said boyfriend?"

"The store. For the other part of my surprise." I looked at another tree and ran my hand through the needles "I'm not really sure how to choose a tree"

Eugene let out a chuckle and then started walking towards a tree on the other side "You coming, blondie?"

Blondie? I groaned but nodded and followed him. I guess he knew what he was doing seeing as he works here and all.

He walked over to a tree that was about medium height. I couldn't really figure out what was different about this tree other than the height, but I wanted it. I dug through my bag until I found my phone and called Jack telling him to get over here.

A few minutes later, Jack was walking through the trees looking around for me, his hands in his pockets. I smiled at him when he walked over "What was so special about this one?"

"It's smaller than the rest of them!" I told him with a smile "And I want it!"

"Then we'll get you _this _tree." he said putting an arm around me.

* * *

Once we managed to get the tree into the apartment and he set it up, I looked at him and put my hands together "What's the other part of my surprise?!"

"Right," he said walking past me "it's still in the car. You, stay here."

I sat on the couch, a smile on my face as I stared at the tree. I wasn't sure how I was able to contain my excitement about all this, but I did it. I fell onto the couch and groaned, Jack was taking forever!

I heard the door open and I jumped off the couch and faced him. He was holding some bags and I raised an eyebrow. He handed me some of them, but kept one behind his back "Those," he said pointing to the bags in my hands "are ornaments for the trees. Decorate it for us? I have to go do something."

I set the bags down before crossing my arms "For a special Christmas you're making me do all the work."

He laughed and shook his head "I'll be out here to help in a few minutes, I just have to make something real quick. Plus, doing all the work is part of the Christmas experience." he said backing up into the bedroom before shutting the door.

I sighed and looked through all the bags.

Ornaments. Garland. Tinsel. He got everything. I smiled, he really was trying to make this special for me. I stood up and started putting some of the garland on the tree before starting to put the ornaments on. I was half way done when the bedroom door opened and Jack came walking out with something in his hands "Hey Punzie, this is a part of Christmas tradition, too. But since we don't have a chimney, we're just going to hang these on the wall somewhere."

He held out a stocking for me. He had put my name across the top of it and decorated it with snowflakes so it wasn't boring. I took it from him and stared at it for a few minutes before setting it down and throwing myself into his arms "Thank you so much, Jack. This is really going to be the best Christmas ever"


	5. Mistletoe Kisses

_**Day Five:  
Mistletoe Kiss**_

"You and Rapunzel have been dating for awhile now, right?" Hiccup asked his best friend, Jack.

Jack looked over at his friend and nodded "Yeah... Why?"

Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch "It's just that you two haven't kissed yet. Even Merida and I have! I would have expected you to have kissed her by now"

Jack shot Hiccup a glare. But he was right, after all. Him and Rapunzel had been dating for almost a year and he got nervous every time they were around each other. It made him too scared to kiss her. He was also her first boyfriend, and he didn't want to scare her.

He looked down at his hands and then back at Hiccup who had started talking again "You're scared to kiss her, aren't you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

Hiccup laughed "I know you, Jack. You've been my friend for years."

"Okay," Jack said with a sigh before leaning back "yes, I'm scared to kiss her."

They heard a laugh coming from the door and they both turned to see Merida standing there "I never thought I would see that day that Jack Frost was scared of something. But about kissin' his girlfriend? Oh Jack, you've got to be kidding!"

Jack stood up and faced her "Shut it, bush! It's going to happen... Just maybe not soon."

"You know Frosty," Merida said walking over to him "she _is _my best friend. And I could help you plan your first kiss with her."

"Plan it? Isn't it supposed to be spontaneous?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Hiccup pointed to Jack and nodded in agreement.

"You've been dating a year, it shouldn't matter if it's planned or spontaneous at this point! I just now that she's convinced you don't want to kiss her because you haven't!"

"I do want to though!"

"Then plan it out! I have an idea, now if you will just sit down and listen."

* * *

_Merida's family's annual Christmas party._

Every year her parents threw a party and invited the Corona, Frost, and Haddock families and some of their own family. Rapunzel and Jack walked in together, Rapunzel's arm hooked in his. She was smiling and was talking to Jack about how excited she was for Christmas time to be here again.

"And all the gingerbread cookies, the decorations, the presents, the... Everything! I love Christmas time so much!"

Jack smiled down at her "I have a feeling you're going to love it a little bit more after tonight"

"Why do you say that?"

Jack kissed her cheek, something she was used to, but it made her blush every time "You'll see later, Punz."

She raised an eyebrow at him before just shrugging. She looked up just in time to see Merida call out to them. She ran over and pulled Rapunzel into a hug "You look so pretty, Punzie!" she then turned to Jack "Are you ready, Frost?"

"I think so."

"Ready for what?" Rapunzel asked looking between them a frown on her face.

Merida motioned towards something and Jack looked over, a smile now on his face. Rapunzel moved her arm from his and crossed them, glaring at the two of them "Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," Merida said and moved so she was behind them and started pushing them "but Frosty can show you."

She took a few steps back and crossed her arms a smile on her face, ready to see what was about to happen.

Jack looked at Rapunzel. He could tell she was upset that they were keeping something from her. Jack slipped his arms around her waist and smiled pointing towards the ceiling "Is that what I think it is?"

Jack nodded "Merida helped me plan this." he leaned in a little closer to her "I've wanted to kiss you for awhile but I got nervous every time and you know how tradition goes. You must kiss under a mistletoe." and before Rapunzel could protest Jack caught her lips in his own.

She pulled away and gave him a smile, a blush on her face "I don't think I could have asked for a better first kiss."


	6. Opening Presents

_**Day Six:  
Opening Presents**_

Rapunzel and Jack were woken up to Emma, Jack's little sister, jumping on the bed and shaking them "Come on you two! Mom said we can't open presents until you guys are awake!"

Jack groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over his face. He was never an easy person to wake up. Rapunzel yawned and stretched before sitting up and rubbing her eyes "What time is it?"

"Seven!"

Rapunzel blinked a couple of times "In the morning?"

Emma smiled big and nodded "Yes! Now come on, Punzie! Santa even left you some presents!"

Jack moved the pillow away from his face and glared at Emma who was still jumping "Ems, can you stop jumping for just a couple of seconds?"

Emma looked down at him as he sat up and grabbed her "I will get you for waking me up this early" he said as he started tickling her.

Rapunzel pulled her legs up to her chest and watched as Jack let Emma go. He looked over at Rapunzel and leaned towards her so he could give her a kiss "Morning Punz"

Rapunzel gladly kissed him back before pulling away "So you aren't a morning person?"

Jack shook his head and stood up, holding his hands out to help her up. Once she was standing he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to go into a fit of giggles, before walking out of his room and into the living room "Good morning mom!" he said as he set Rapunzel on the couch.

She pulled him down next to him and looked over at his mom "Morning, Mrs. Frost!"

His mom looked over at them and smiled "Good morning you two."

Emma came running back into the room, practically bouncing off the walls "We have to start with the stockings, mom!"

Emma and her mom got the stockings down and handed them to their owners. Since Rapunzel was just spending Christmas with them this year, whatever stuff she got was put into Jack's stocking. She also got whatever stuff no one wanted and she was perfectly fine with that.

Jack reached into the stocking before pulling half the stuff out and handed the rest of the stocking to Rapunzel. She smiled and started going through it before setting it next to her and pulled her legs onto the couch, sitting criss-cross. Jack yawned before reaching over and putting one of his hands on her knees and turning his head towards his mom "Can we open the presents now, mom?"

Rapunzel let out a giggle when she saw Jack's face light up. He may be twenty years old, but he could act like such a kid and it was something she loved about him. She grabbed his hand that was on her knee and started messing with his fingers to keep herself occupied, she wasn't expecting for any of them, expect for Jack, to get her anything.

"Rapunzel," his mom started and she looked up to see her holding out a present towards her "this one is for you"

Jack looked over at her and smiled. He knew his mom had gotten her something and he did a good job at keeping it a secret. She looked down at the present before unwrapping it, and opening the box. She pulled out a pink dress and ran her hand down it, a smile on her face "I love it so much!"

His mom gave her a smile before reaching under the tree to hand Jack one "I know how much you love wearing dresses and thought you would look good in pink"

"I'll definitely wear it when it gets warm out!"

Jack was setting his present down and turned completely on the couch so he was facing Rapunzel "I have a present for you."

She smiled and turned "I figured, I have one for you, too!" before he could say anything else to her, she jumped off the couch and ran towards the closet.

She came walking out of the closet with a box and Jack raised an eyebrow "I worked on this for a while, I figured it was something you would enjoy since you act like a child a lot of the time" she said with a smile sitting back on the couch and passing him the box.

He glanced at her one more time before opening it and pulling out a staff that looked like a Sheppard's Crook. He ran his fingers down the design on it and smiled at her "You made the design, right?"

She nodded "Exactly!"

Jack smirked "My turn." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white box "We _have _been dating for over three years and all," he started and handed it to her "and I love you and stuff." Emma and his mom started laughing when he said this and Rapunzel just smiled, waiting to open the box "And this is just a promise to you that we _will _be together forever."

Rapunzel looked from Jack back to the box in her hands before slowly opening it and gasping "Jack... It's beautiful" she said before setting it down and practically tackling him and giving him a kiss "I love you too, Jack."


	7. Family and Friends

_**Day Seven:  
Family and Friends**_

"So, we spent some time with my family... Now it's time to spend some time with your mom and then go and see Hiccup and Merida."

Rapunzel sighed and looked down at her hand that had the ring from Jack "I guess so. Mother won't be the happiest person in the world since I didn't spend _all _of Christmas with her."

Jack put an arm around her shoulders as they started walking up the driveway to her house "That'll be okay, we won't stay long."

Rapunzel nodded and opened the door to her house before grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him inside "Mother?"

She walked into the living room before walking towards the kitchen to see if she was there. She sighed before running up the stairs and to the bedroom "Mother? Are you in here?" she slowly opened the door and then walked over to the bed to where her mother was sleeping. She gently shook her shoulder "I'm home for a little bit"

Gothel sat up and gave Rapunzel a small smile "Oh Rapunzel dear, I'm so glad you decided to come back"

Rapunzel smiled "I wouldn't leave you alone on Christmas, mother. Jack is here too." she said motioning towards the door.

Gothel's smile fell and she looked over at the door where Jack was standing with his arms crossed, and a glare on his face. "Oh, how... Nice. I wish you would have told me, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel shrugged and walked towards Jack "I figured you would have known since I _was _with his family after all." she grabbed Jack's arm and started walking down the hall "We'll be in the living room"

Jack leaned forward so his lips were right by Rapunzel's ear "She hates me. A lot."

"Well... You hate her too, so it's okay." she said with a smile and fell onto the couch.

Jack groaned and sat next to her "How much longer do we have to stay here?" he said resting his head on her shoulder with a pout.

Rapunzel let out a giggle and ran a hand through his hair "Just a little while. I promise."

Gothel came walking back into the room, changed out of her pajamas and sat in one of the chairs across from them "How has your Christmas been so far, Rapunzel?" she asked, glancing at Jack who still had a head on her shoulder before looking back at Rapunzel.

Jack rolled his eyes and lifted his head. Rapunzel sighed and put on a smile "It's been great so far. Mrs. Frost got me a new dress, Emma drew me a picture," she smiled and looked down at the ring Jack had gotten her "and Jack got me... A promise ring."

Gothel arched an eyebrow "A promise ring?"

Rapunzel held her hand out so Gothel could see it. She looked over at Jack after examining the ring "It must have cost you a lot."

"Rapunzel is worth it." he said, crossing his arms.

Gothel laughed and leaned back into the chair "I doubt that" she mumbled, thinking Jack and Rapunzel couldn't hear her.

Rapunzel looked down at her hands but didn't have time to do anything before Jack was pulling her to her feet and heading towards the front door "Jack, what are you doing?!"

"Leaving."

Rapunzel pulled her arm away before turning back to Gothel "I guess I'll see you later, mother."

Before Gothel could reply the two were out the door and Jack was pulling her into a hug "I don't understand why you let your mom say things like that to you"

"She doesn't mean anything by it, Jack. You know that"

"Still. I saw the look on your face after she said it" he kissed her cheek and opened the car door for her "I didn't like the look. You looked upset, and you know how much I hate it when you're upset"

"I'm sorry. Can we just go to Hiccup and Merida?" she asked looking over at him.

He nodded and started towards Berk.

* * *

"It's about time you two got here! We've been waitin'!" Merida said, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

Jack smiled over at Merida and Hiccup before putting his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders "Merry Christmas, guys"

"Merry Christmas!" Rapunzel said, throwing her hands in the air, but not before the ring caught Merida's eyes.

"Rapunzel Corona!"

Rapunzel dropped her hands and pouted "What?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her "You never go full name on her unless she's in trouble"

Merida grabbed Rapunzel's hand and looked at the ring "Oh, you both are in trouble if this is what I think it is" Hiccup looked over Merida's shoulder at the ring and a smile formed on his lips.

Rapunzel giggled before looking down at the ring with a smile "It's not what you're thinking, Mer. It's just a promise ring."

Merida sighed with relief and Hiccup looked over at the two "I was going to say. You both are so young!"

Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around Rapunzel, resting his chin on her shoulder "What would be so wrong with that though? We have been together for a while."

"Don't get any ideas, Frost. She's my best friend, I'm still trying to decided whether you two are good for each other."

Rapunzel smiled and let out a laugh, while Jack glared at her. Hiccup had his face turned while trying to hold back his laughing. Jack continued glaring at her, still trying to think of something to say. He stood up straight and shook his head "You got off easy this time."

Rapunzel gave his shoulder a pat. They both knew that Merida was messing with him. But what Hiccup and Merida don't know, is that Jack actually thinks that Rapunzel is too good for him. He would never tell them that because they would just think he was being crazy.

Rapunzel moved herself away from Jack and threw her arms around Hiccup and Merida "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you guys!"

Hiccup laughed and nodded "It's better than being stuck at home"


End file.
